Are you our daddy?
by Starlight704
Summary: After 8 long years, Naru and Lin are finally back from ENGLAND. Naru want to open SPR again. WHAT! MAI'S GONE!. and who is the new girl with naru?
1. Chapter 1

_"Naru… i-i-i… l-love you!"_

_"Mai you don't love me" I was about to protest but naru beat me to it "but gene"_

_"No! You're wrong I do like gene but-" Naru sigh and walk past me, as I was going to finish my unspoken words "only as a brother." It hurt so much, why would naru think that I love gene instead of him? I let myself cry for a couple of minutes before I headed back to the others._

_~~~End of flashback~~~_

* * *

After the farewell party for naru and Lin, I continue to cry by myself and refuse to answer any call, hack even masako tried to call me (I mean we were always fighting over naru, so I didn't even think once that she would be worry about me). Two weeks after naru and lin left for England with gene's body I started going to the bathroom a lot, having headache, always feeling sleepy and my period was coming in late too so I went to see the doctor.

"Miss Taniyama is your parents or guardian here with you?" the doctor asks me, I shook my head. "I see" was all he's answer

"I-is something wrong if me?" I ask nervously, he must have seen how scared I was "Hahahahaha... Don't worry nothing's wrong with your body it's just that-"he stop and look at me before continuing "how should I put it" he scratched the back of his head with the back of his pen.

as I walk back to may apartment I couldn't stop thinking about what i heard from the doctor, I was happy and scare at the same time. when i got to my apartment door i open it and went inside, i sat down on my couch and though about what the doctor had told me.

_~~~~~flashback~~~~~_

_"Miss Taniyama you're pregnant with twin" I just nodded my head until the words sink into me, my eye widen "WHAT! I'm pregnant and with twin?!"_

_"Will you are young so i do understand if you don't want to keep them" the doctor asked me again "so do you want to keep the baby or do you want to do an abortion on them?" A small smile started forming on my lip and tears dripping down my cheeks, between my cry i told the doctor "no i want to keep"_

_The doctor sigh "I see" pulling out a small piece of paper he wrote something on it and handed to me "will if you change your mind give me a call ok?" I grab my stuff and bow before i left the room "thank doctor"_

_~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~`_

* * *

I wasn't getting anywhere and i was too tired to even think anymore so i headed to bed. That night i couldn't even fall asleep even if I was tired, so I lay in bed thinking if I should tell the others about this but then they will start asking who's the father of the my child. and I don't even want to tell them who the father is, I mean I don't want to walk right up to them and say 'hey guys guess what i'm pregnant and guess who the father is, it's naru course! I could already imagine how their going to react and it's going to be hard explaining it to them. and for some reason I feel like I want to keep this a secret from everyone, especially naru.

before I knew it outside was starting to light up. I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom as I was feeling like I needed to puke. just as i was coming out of the bathroom i heard a knock on my door "coming!" I open the door and before I knew who it was I was hug by someone with light brown hair.

"jou-chaaaaan! oh how I miss you!"

"b-bou-san c-cant breath" I said as I heard a *smack*

"let her go you stupid monk!"

and as you already know bou-san and ayako started arguing once again it went on for about 15 minutes until they finally notice that I was still standing there.

"Mai! what are you doing here?" ayako ask me when clearly I should be the one asking them that "uhhh... ayako I think I should be the one who should be asking you that"

"uhhh...right" ayako said while she was still glaring at bou-san which made him flinch " so are you busy today?"

"no...why?"

"will we were wondering if you would like to meet up if the others today?" ayako ask me nervously. I guess its okay since it would be the last time That I could spend time with them. "I guess it okay, so when is it?" ayako and bou-san look at me and they both said "right now!"

* * *

**_Sorry if its not that good since this is my first fanfiction._**

**_but please review on what you think so I can make it better! _**


	2. Chapter 2

it was a 15 minutes drive to the place. Akyako and Bou-san kept arguing. ignoring them my mind drifted off. I think I must have fallen asleep.

"Okaa-saaaan!"

looking behind me i saw two identical kid, a boy and a girl, running pass me. following the two identical kid. My eye widen as I saw who there mother was. It was me, but much more older. am i seeing the future? maybe it's because my power is growing, that i could see the future? but one thing i was sure off was that i raise the kid alone. they look so happy, a smile made its way up to my face. right then i knew what i had to do.

"Mai" waking up to the sound of my name. ayako was looking back at me from her seat "are you okay?"

"yea, just felt a little sleepy" i said. looking out the window i notice that the car had stopped "are we there?"ayako smile and nodded her head.

When we got inside the café I could see yasu, john, and masako sitting at a table near the middle. Yasu waves his hand with a big grin on his face as he saw us at the door entrance. I hug everyone and yes that include masako, it was such a happy moment talking about old case that we went on and how I would always get myself in some kind of trouble and how naru would always come to my rescue. Remembering naru, I sadden, trying hard not to show any tears on face. I tried to hind it behind my hair but fail to, thanks to my short hair. everyone stopped talking and look at me. knowing how I feel about naru.

"jou-chan i-" wiping the tears from my cheek i smile at bou-san "its ok bou-san"

"but- *ouch*" bou-san let out a painful cried and look at ayako shaking her head.

"so anyway mai are you going doing find at school?" asked yasu. I smiled "I'm doing find"

"so are you planing to go to college?" asked bou-san as he soon join the conversation.

"uh yea"

"what kind of answer is that?" said masako. covering her mouth with her kimono sleeves.

not sure what to say. after all I need to take up many job to take care of my unborn child. and i want to go someplace where i won't ever see naru again. by staying here with the rest of the SPR gang would only remind me of him.

"i'm not so sure" i said. grabbing my goat and headed toward the door. i was already out the door when everyone started asking me questions.

* * *

** Naru (POV)**

_"Lin call everyone, we're coming back to japan and I want them to work for SPR again" lin nodded his head and toke out his phone. I waited for lin to finish the call to everyone as I look through the case file that we got from japan._

_"they say they would be more than happy to work for SPR again"lin said ask he came back into the room. "they will come pick us up at the airport" I got up and was about to head towards the door when lin mention "and did I forgot to mention that mai is the only one that I couldn't get in contact with?" I turn around, looking at lin with confusions "what do you mean you couldn't contact mai?"_

_"after calling everyone, I tried to call mai but it wouldn't get threw" _

_"maybe she just change her number that's all" but why would she change her number? I was asking myself a bunch of question, "lin pack everything up we're leaving today" lin nodded his head. _

_as i made my way downstairs to tell my parents that I would be returning to japan for while, what I didn't know was that **SHE** was there with my parents as well._

_**"Jenny what are you doing here?"** I ask her as I sat down on the couch. jenny came and sat next to me while holding onto my arm, I wanted to yank my arm away form her but I knew better and if I did mother would be giving me the death glare._

_**"I came to see you of course,nolly"**jenny said with innocent eyes looking at me. I sigh and look at my parents **"father me and lin will be going to japan for a while"**_

_**"why?!"** mother said looking at me._

_**"now dare he must have a reason for going back to japan. right?"**_

_I sigh once again** "I'm going there for a case and would like to open SPR over there again"**_

_**"*sigh* alright. but you must call me once in a while you got that?"** I give her a small smile ** "alright"**_

_I almost forgot that jenny was still here until she spoke **"nolly if you're going then i'm coming as well"**I was going to say no but mother just have to say_

_**"that's a great idea, noll why don't you let jenny come too?" **I was ready to protest about jenny coming along when mother glare at me **"*sigh* fine" **_

_~~~end of flashback~~~_

_"naru,naru" I snap out of my though when i felt someone shaking my shoulder, looking up to only see lin. "the plane had already stop" I look outside the window and sure enough the plane had stopped and is now on solid ground. making our way to the exist door, I could see Ayako and monk arguing, yasu, john, masako talking to each other. the only person I didn't see was my mai-, WAIT! did i just call her my?, i couldn't believe what i just said. _

_**"nolly is something wrong?"** jenny asked holding my arm, of course i pull my arm way from her since mother's not here to give me the death glare._

* * *

_"yo, naru good to see you again" _

_ignoring__ yasu i looking around trying to see if mai was hiding somewhere._

_"by the way where is mai?" lin asked looking around. i glare at lin for asking, what i couldn't . but i was curious to why mai wasn't here. looking at everyone i saw their face sadden, started to panic, fearing that something must have happen to her._

_"where's mai?" i said in a hard cold voice_

* * *

**finally done!**

**i'm thinking of making mai and her two kid appear in the next chapter.**

**so look forward to it!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's mai?" I said in a cold voice

"We don't know where she is" ayako mutter but it was loud enough for me to hear

"What do you mean?"

"AH! Naru who is that?" asked yasu

"Yasu don't-"I was interrupted by a voice next to me. Looking to my right side I saw jenny.

"I'm his fiancé jenny!" jenny said in a cheerful voice.

"WHAT!? Naru when did you have a fiancé?" sighing I ignore them. My parents were the one who planed jenny to be my fiancé. I had never agreed to it after all the one I love was mai. I snap out of my though and look at John, Masako, Ayako, and bou-san, and was about to ask more question about mai but to only be interrupted once again.

"Naru we need to hurry" lin said Grabbing our things and headed toward the exit.

"Why are we in a hurry for?"

Lin crack a small smile on his face which made me piss "naru did you forgot that we had a client waiting for us?"

"We got a case already?!" bou-san shouted

Sighing I drop the topic of mai since no one's going to telling me anything. I'll just have to find it out myself after this case.

"So naru mind explaining to us about the case?" masako said turning to her I was surprise to see a ring on her marriage finger.

"I'll explain on the way" I said walking away.

"But what about our things?"

I stopped walking turning to face the other "we'll get it on the way there" seeing everyone nodded I continue to walk.

* * *

"So the client wants us to exorcise this sprite that had been causing trouble at the inn?" john said as he got out of the car.

"No it seem that this sprite did more than just cause trouble"

"What do you mean?"

"According to the information that we got there's have been 4 victims so far" naru said "and what's similar about the 4 victim was that their all women around the age of 20 or higher"

"4 victim and all women" bou-san said as he scratch his chin "could it be that the sprite is only attacking women that are the age of having children!"

"It would seem so" masako said

"Bou-san, john, yasu bring the camera inside the base" naru said as he head toward the inn. All three of them nodded and began to move the camera inside.

After setting up all of the camera everyone return to the base for more information. As usual lin is in front of the computer, naru looking at some paper, ayako and bou-san arguing, masako and john talking, and jenny was just hanging around playing with her phone. Yasu was the only one not back yet.

"Hey guys where's yasu?" bou-san ask looking around the room and they all heard the door open.

'Yasu where did you go for so long?" naru said looking up from his paper

"Will you know nature was calling" yasu shrug and sat down next to bou-san

Sighing naru put his paper down and started to explain what he found out about the sprite.

"So you're saying that the sprite is a kid?" ayako said

"But the question is why is he killing women only and for what reason"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Everyone jump out of there sit when they heard a scream. Bou-san ayako and john ran to the spot of the scream to only find an unconscious little girl lying on the floor.

"Is she alright?" ayako ask as bou-san pick the little girl up

"She's fine just unconscious"

The rest of the gang came running except yasu he stay behind to see if there were any weird movement in the camera.

"Masako do you feel any sprite?"

"No I don't sense any sprite at all"

"Who's the little girl" jenny ask looking at her

"Don't know, she was already lying here when we got here" bou-san said as he look at naru "should we bring her to the base?" seeing as naru nodded everyone head back to the base. When everyone reaches the base yasu was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did yasu go?" ayako ask "he been disappearing a lot since we got here"  
Bou-san lay the unconscious girl on the couch when she began waking up. As she fully opens her eyes she saw unfamiliar faces surrounding her. Her eyes became teary as she looks at the unfamiliar faces. Just when she was about to cry someone burst through the door, making everyone turn their heads to the door including lin and naru. A women in her 20 and a small boy that look just like the little girl was standing at the door.

* * *

**Mai (POV)**

"Okaa-san, Haru's calling me an idiot" yuki whine

"Haru! How many time did I tell you not to say that" I scolded my 7 year old son "now apologies to your sister"

"but-"

"no but. Now what do you have to say"haru lower his head and turn to yuki. Apologizing for calling her idiots. "Now then. Both of you go and pack your things"

"Haii!" yuki and haru ran to their room and started packing their things into the two small suitcases.

It tokes 15 minutes to get ready pack and ready to go. I loaded the back of the car with my big suitcase and with my two kid's small suitcases.

"Okaa-san"

"What is it yuki?" I said. Taking a glance to the backseat.

"Where's Ken-nii?"

"We don't need him to come" Haru grumble as he played his game. I smile. Knowing him. He probably wanted to know where ken is as much as yuki.

"He's coming later since-" looking at the front mirror I saw the very person that was to come later.

"Maiiii!" hearing ken's voice yuki and haru stood up and look behind to see ken running with his things. Stopping the car I waited for ken to catch up.

"Ken what are you doing here?" I said, looking at his pale face. Putting his suitcase in the back. "I thought you said you were going to come later?"

Toking a couple of deep breath ken smirk "I thought it would be better to come with you instead, after all someone will miss me" turning to haru, ken's smirk grew wider, which made yuki piss. Sighing I got in the car and started driving to the airport.

It been 7 years since I came to New York after finding out that I'm pregnant with twin and to top it all the kids belong to my one and only boss NARU. I didn't want to tell anyone so I moved away. Of course that's not the only reason I moved away, I didn't want to be a bother to everyone. I knew that if I told them about being pregnant they would support me but I would only be a burden to them and staying with them would only make me remember naru. After being 5 month pregnant my stomach was as big as a watermelon, to tell you the truth I almost lost both of my babies on my 5 month of pregnancy due to working to much and that was when I meet ken, he helped me when I was about to lose my babies. Since then he been there for me like an older brother helping me with the twins, he always watch the twins for me when I'm working overtime. I think that's why haru is so attach to him even though he doesn't say it himself. But the most surprising thing is that both yuki and haru have PK ability just like naru and I think their PK is stronger than him. I mean they are he's kids so it's not weird for them to have PK ability and no they do not know that naru is their father. They never really mention about wanted to know who their father is but I knew that from time to time I knew that they wanted to ask but never really have to courage to. Will anyway as you can see we're going back to japan, ken got a job transfer, so we're going to stay in japan for a while. Just thinking about going back to japan it make me remember the old days *sigh* I just hope I don't see any of the gang while we're in japan.

* * *

"Yuki! Stop running or you're going to fall" I said grabbing our bags and suitcase, it was so dame heavy. Felting my shoulder lighter I look back to see ken taking all the heavy stuff. A smile form on my lip.

"Okaa-san! Haru! Ken-nii! Hurry up" yuki yelled waving her hand happily in the air.

"Yuki you're too excited" haru went up to her and ruffle her hair. Seeing that her neatly comb hair becoming a mess she pouted, which made her cheeks goes red.

Smiling, ken and I hurry to them. It was hard to decide where to stay so we chose to stay at an inn for a while _(but truth was that yuki and haru whine about wanted to try the hot spring, which I didn't mind at all. It has been a while since I been in a hot spring)._

It was so relaxing in the hot spring. But it was pretty chilly in here when it was suppose to be hot water only. The back of my shoulder become cold when I felt someone touch it. I slowly turn behind me to see who was touching my shoulder, to only see yuki.

That was weird I was pretty sure that a very cold hand just touch me? I got a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Standing up I got out of the water "yuki time to go" opening the door I look back and sure enough something was there but I just can't see. The energy was so strong that even normal people might be able to sense it. Yuki was the first one to finish dressing herself, she ran out as soon as she finishes "yuki go to haru and ken first"

"Haii!" yuki ran out of the door. Smiling I finish tying my yukata when I heard yuki scream. I ran out of the door and went straight towards her voices when I bump into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going"

"It's ok" I was surprise to see who it was when I look up to the hand that helped me up. "Yasu?"

"Mai?"

The next thing I knew I was hug by him. I couldn't help but be happy to see him. "Where have you been for the last 7 years?!" letting go of me he look at me with a serious face.

"I w-was-"

"Mai!" turning around I saw Ken and haru running towards me "we heard yuki scream!"

Realizing that yuki might be hurt I was about to rush to her when I was stopped by a hand

"If you're looking for her, she's in the base" my eye widen, the base. Of course they were going to get there first, but everyone's going to see me. Mai! Get it together yuki might be hurt! Nodding my head I follow yasu with ken and haru behind me.

As soon as I burst through the door I saw yuki sitting on the couch and crying WAIT! Crying? I was about to kill who ever made her cry but Haru beat me to it he ran to yuki and kicked bou-san in the stomach making him filch (he was the only one closer to her so haru kicked him).

"Yuki. You ok?" nodding her head she grab onto his shirt. Haru glared at everyone. He looks so much like his father when he glares like that, I just hope that no one notices the similar thing about them.

I turn my head to a familiar cold voice and knew who that was right away I mean he still hasn't changed at all. Still the same old naru.

"May I ask who you are?"

"Uhh" sweat coming down my face as I tried hard not to be discover but to my luck

"Mai is that you?" I didn't dare look at who it was. I knew that everyone inside the room was looking at me.

"Mai do you know them?" turning around I notice that Ken was still behind me

"Uhh... yea... you could say that I use to work with them" I said, forcing a smile one my face. Ken just nodded his head and walks towards yuki and picks her up.

"I see" looking around I could see that everyone wants an explanation sighing I ran up to ken and grab onto his arm (I'm so going to get in trouble with ken for this =_=)

"Everyone this is my husband ken"

* * *

**Finally done with chapter 3. **

**so what do you guys think? i think i might have made a few mistake along the way but hope you **

**guys like it. :)**

**review on what you think about this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naru (pov)

Did I just hear her say…..? No no no I must have heard it wrong….. But she did just say that the men standing next to her was her husband.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room yelled in surprise expect for naru, lin, and jenny.

"jou-chan you're lying right?" bou-san ask her

"Of course I'm not" mai said, grabbing on to the kens arm "right darling?"

"Uhh-"

"AHEM!" coughing I interrupted him "I do not pay you to chitchat now get to work"

"yesss! Boss!"

* * *

Mai (pov)

"So mai are they your kid?" yasu ask, pointing to yuki and haru. Nodding my head I took yuki from ken and sat her down next to haru.

"Now then why don't you two introduce yourself?"

"Mother why should we introduce ourselves to them?" oh my, haru sure is in a bad mood right now for him to use English and in such tone too.

He usually doesn't speak English much unless something is annoying him, *sigh* no surprise everyone was shock.

"haru-nii you can't be rude" yuki said tugging onto haru's sleeve "please excuse my brother he's in a bad mood right now"

Ayako squeal upon hearing yuki said that in a cute shy way "what's your name little sweetie?"

"yuki!" yuki said, with a big smile on her face

"yuki. That's a nice name and how old are you?"

"6! I'm turning 7 next month!"

* * *

"Now then why don't you introduce yourself too haru?" I said pushing him forward.

"I'm haru" haru said glaring at everyone, but he seems to be glaring at naru the most. I wonder why?

Yuki pinched haru on the arm making him wince "oww yuki why you do that for?" haru rubbed his arm. Yuki look at him with a scowl.

*sigh* there they go again. They always know each other so well that something they would communicate with each other in their head. Sometime I even wonder what they could be saying to each other. I just hope that no one notice this.

With all of this commotion I almost forgot that yuki was attack by something, and seeing that the SPR is here that mean it must be a sprite and since it's making irritated too it mean that they haven't got anywhere near to solving this case.

"Nolly it's getting late I'm going to sleep first *yawn*" a blond girl said to naru. I never seen her before, will it doesn't have anything to do with me anyway. The blond girl exits the door yawning.

* * *

"Okaa-san"

"What is it yuki?" I said patting her head softly.

"Uh umm…. Never mind"

"It was a boy" haru said looking naru, I didn't know what haru was talking about. A boy? But it seems like he's challenge naru. Upon hearing this naru smirk "heh…. So it was a boy, you say"

"That's right" haru crossed both of his arm against his chest. Making him seem like he look tough.

"And why do you say it was a boy?"

"Because yuki saw it herself!" haru yelled, it was loud enough that the whole inn could hear him.

"haru-nii clam down" yuki ran up to hold harus hand.

"Hey boss what are you two talking about? And a boy?" yasu ask. Looking from haru back to naru.

"yasu I want you to find any history about a young boy that die here before" naru stood up and went to look at hi file again " bou-san, ayako I want you to put up a barrier around here and after you done. Ayako I want you to make some charm for everyone in this room. Got that?"

"Yes boss!" after hearing naru's demand everyone went to do what they were told to do.

"What about us naru. What should we do?" looking up from his paper he just told them to stay in the base.

"Mai would you mind if we ask yuki a few question?"

That caught me by surprise. It been o along since I heard naru call my named. "I don't mind but" I look at yuki.

"I'm fine with it?"

Lin came and sat next to naru opening his laptop and started tying as soon as they as yuki some question.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update... **

**hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! :D **

**Naru: what toke you so long to write!?**

**starlight704: you know... i was busy?**

**Naru"*glare* **

**starlight704: *sweat coming down* ok ok you got me i was too lazy.**

**Naru: now get to work!**

**starlight704: Yes sir! **

** Mai: better get the next chapter done soon before naru gets mad again. whis you luck.**

**starlight704: thanks for the support mai. **

**Naru: *whisper* by the way is he really mai husband?**

**starlight704: huh? who? *smirk***

**Naru: don't make me say it**

**starlight704: *smirk wider* nnot telling hahahaha**

**Naru: y-y-y-y-you**

**starlight704: will i gotta work on the new chapter so just seeya**

**Naru:wait!**

**runway**** before naru could ask anything...**


End file.
